Don't go Leonardo
by stormrogersdavis
Summary: Raphael is back at it again with the complaining about being a leader and takes it out on Leonardo ending it with disaster.Will Leonardo survive Raphael's rage?
1. Chapter 1 : Gone

_Chapter one_

 _Gone_

"You know life will never be easy with Raph shouting all the time," Donnie told himself. The purple bandana turtle was in his lab, trying to find a way to create retro-mutagen. In the lounge, Raph was getting sick and tired of Leo being the leader and questioned Leo about his leadership. "Leo, why can't I be the leader instead of you, You always think about yourself you know what you are?". "Whats that Raph?" Leo responded. " A selfish turtle!" Raph shouted. Leo was watching space heroes, he wasn't paying attention to what Raph was saying, really he never did this got Raph so angry that he threw himself at Leo. Leo looked up to see the red bandana turtle charging at him, he tried to move out the way but Raph was faster and kicked Leo in the head, knocking Leo out of his comfort zone. Leo recovered and continued to watch his show until Raph shouted: "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER OR MY LEADER!". This made Leo angry and slapped Raph in the back of the head. Raph retaliated and started kicking and hitting Leo. Suddenly Donnie came in and shouted at Raph for distracting him, but Raph wasn't listening and continued hitting his bruised brother. Donnie started to get angry and stomped down the steps towards the fight and shouted once again but Raph didn't listen.

All of a sudden, Donnie knew what was going to happen he could see it in Raph's eyes. Before Donnie could separate the brothers, Raph picked Leo up by his plastron and hurled him across the room, towards the watery underpass. Donnie watched in horror as he saw Leo hit the back of his head against the side and fell in the water. He ran to the water and looked in, to his relief he saw Leo at the bottom. Donnie knew he didn't have the strength to get Leo out the water.

 _Hope you like the story, next chapter is coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2 : The Watery Grave

"Donnie had no other choice but to ask Raphael for help. Donnie called out to Raph "Raph I need your help to get Leo out the water!". Raph stomped over and shouted at Donnie "Who cares he can come up when he wants to!". But Donnie responded, "But he can't it looks like he's trapped under the water." Raph jumped as soon as Donnie finished his sentence and sat next to his side and looked in. He could see a glimpse of Leo floating at the bottom of the pool. Raph quickly stood up and divided in, the deeper he got the colder it was but he didn't care he just wanted his brother back.

Once Leo came into view, Raph knew why he couldn't swim up for air. "Oh no, his sword sheath is stuck in the drain." Raph thought to himself. He swam up to Leo and pulled him up, but the force of the water was stronger and pulled Leo in more. Raph turned round and tried to undo the straps around his water-logged brother, as soon as the straps unleashed Leo into the cold water, Raph grasped Leo under the arm and swam towards the surface.

Once Raph surfaced he could see Donnie, Micky and Master Splinter looking down at him. Mikey jumped in and swam towards Raph to help bring Leo in. As soon as Leonardo was in reach, Donnie and Master Splinter pulled him out the water. Mickey ran to the sofa and grabbed a cushion, and threw it towards Raph. Raph caught the flying pillow and placed it under Leo's head. Donnie checked Leo's vital signs and found out that Leo wasn't breathing as automatically started CPR.

"Raph asked Donnie what was needed. Donnie replayed between the breaths "I...need...the...breathing...mask...that...I...was...fixing." Micky was already ahead of Raph and headed towards Donnie's room. "Raph I need you to get my medical kit and some bandages," Donnie asked. Raph did as he was told and headed towards the lab. Master Splinter sat next to Leo and asked him to wake up. Donnie carried on with CPR, counting every chest compression he did./p  
"Mickey came back with the breathing mask and a couple of blankets to wipe Leo down. Suddenly Leo took in a deep breath and Donnie sat back relieved. Donnie turned to Master Splinter and Mickey and sais "We need to move him away from the water, to the lab where I can check him over and clean up his head injury." Micky came round and lifted Leo's legs, Leo sighed as his legs were lifted. Micky panicked and placed them back down. Donnie checked Leo's legs and realised that the injuries were more severe than a simple head injury.

"Raph came running back with the supplies and placed them next to Donnie. Don opened the box and took out a thermometer to check Leo's temperature. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went the thermometer. Donnie pulled it out of Leo's mouth and read it. "104," Donnie said. Raph replied, "Donnie we need to move him to the lab now." Raph picked Leo up over his shoulder and started to walk towards the lab. Mickey ran ahead with the blankets and laid them out on the table. As soon as Raph walked into the lab, the table was set for Leo. Mickey stood at the head of the table. Donnie went to get the breathing mask. Raph walked up to the table and lowered Leo onto it making sure not to cause pain. Micky placed Leo's head on the pillow whilst Donnie walked in.

"Donnie placed the breathing mask on Leo and turned the oxygen on. Donnie checked Leo's pulse and temperature again. "it's still 104," Donnie told the group. Master Splinter came in holding a bowl full of cool water and a cloth. He walked up to Leo's head, dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on Leo's forehead. He turned to Donnie and asked, "My son, there is nothing you can do about Leo's fever, but you can sort out his broken leg." Donnie nodded and checked Leo's leg. He noticed that it was broken into places and was bleeding rapidly. Donnie grabbed a couple bandages and pressed them against Leo's leg. This made him stir and move. Mickey and Raph held him down as Donnie pressed against the bleeding. Once the bleeding stopped Donnie checked and looked into the cuts. He saw sharp metal pieces from the drain. Donnie warned Raph and Micky to hold Leo down as he took the pieces out.


End file.
